


Belle and the purest hero

by Katido



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Belle Rumple!Hero, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katido/pseuds/Katido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa 2015. Rumple a convaincu Belle de quitter Storybrooke, mais celle-ci hésite, arrivée aux limites de la la petite ville du Maine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les lettres, réfléchissant la lumière des phares sur le panneaux ,semblaient se moquer d'elle.   
Assise derrière le volant de la Cadillac, Belle contemplait, sans la voir, l'information sur fond vert qui indiquait les limites de la ville.

Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait empêché Rumple de franchir la limite de la ville. Refusant de fuir. 

\- S'enfuir n'a jamais fait de personne un héros, avait-elle expliqué à celui qui avait été un trouillard toute sa vie. 

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, avait-il répliqué, persuadé de ne jamais trouver le courage d'affronter le danger qui les traquait, sous les traits de Merida, commandité par Emma.

Le sang s'échauffa dans les veines de la jeune-femme. 

Dire que la Sauveuse clamait être elle-même lors de ces dernières semaines. Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke. La blonde peroxydée affirmait avoir réussi à gruger la noirceur qui s'était insufflée en elle, après que l'Apprenti l'ait extrait de l'homme de sa vie. 

Encore une chose qui ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui couvait depuis des jours. Emma, la pure Emma, que ses parents parfaits-pas-si-parfaits avaient pris soins de délester de toute noirceur, avait donc décidé que la vie de Rumple et la sienne ne valaient rien. 

Elle avait choisi de les sacrifier pour accomplir son plan. Rumple s'était montrer à la hauteur de la situation. Il était devenu le héros le plus pure que cette terre ait jamais portée. Le seul, grâce à son cœur vidé de toutes substances, qui ait la capacité d'extraire Excalibur de son rocher. 

Rumple, SON Rumple, était devenu ce héros, par amour pour elle. 

C'est son amour qui lui avait permis de dépasser ses angoisses et d'affronter ses peurs. 

Il avait finalement écouter ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Que fuir n'était pas la solution. Qu'ils combattraient ensemble. Il était revenu pour ELLE, au lieu de quitter la ville. Il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine au mépris de la sienne. Il avait outrepasser le pire de tous ces défauts. 

Une sensation de brûlure envahit l’œsophage de la brune. Accompagnée d'un sentiment de dégoût vis-à-vis d'elle-même, tandis que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés au puits affluaient à sa mémoire.

Des mots emplis d'acide, qui avaient dissous le dernier espoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui avait de si nombreuses fois réduit les siens à néant.

C'était un lieu sacré pour eux.

Un lieu sacré que Regina avait profané, en faisant usage du cœur la jeune femme pour atteindre celui de l'homme qui l'aimait. Un homme qui, au moment des faits, se battait pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le peu d'humanité qui restait dans le sien.

C'était le lieu de leur mariage. Le lieu où ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux. Des vœux entachés de mensonges. Le mensonge de la Dague. 

C'était le lieu de leur retrouvailles, celui où elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, lorsque le sort noir avait été brisé. Quand elle avait compris que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était la Bête aux yeux reptiliens et à la peau écailleuse, incrustée de reflet d'or verdâtre, qui avait négocié sa présence auprès de lui, dans son château sombre et dénué de lumière. 

\- C'est pour toujours, Chérie, résonna la voix haut perchée de Rumplestiltskin, depuis le fond de son cerveau. 

Pour toujours. 

Et qu'avait-elle fait ? 

Elle avait rejeté l'homme derrière le monstre. Celui qui s'était retrouvé trappé derrière le mal. Celui qui n'avait cessé de se battre. Qui avait réellement réussi à gruger le mal. Qui avait utilisé la malédiction du Ténébreux pour servir sa propre cause. Qui avait réussi à le faire fléchir, l'exploitant pour le guider vers son fils. Son fils, qui était sa seule raison de vivre et de ne pas abandonner. La petite lumière qui l'avait guidée dans la nuit noire.

Entouré par l'obscurité, pendant plus de trois cents ans, Rumple avait réussi à contenir et s'accommoder au mal qui lui rongeait le cœur. Dans le seul espoir de revoir Bae. De pouvoir exprimer ses regrets à son enfant. Celui qui l'empêchait de se laisser consumer totalement. 

Rumple avait lutté tous les jours avec la noirceur de la malédiction qui réclamait son âme. Belle avait aperçu cet homme. Celui qui était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'au bout de lui-même pour sauver son fils d'une mort certaine, et atroce, au cours d'une bataille inégale, dans une guerre perdue d'avance. 

Une guerre perdue d'avance ...

N'était-ce pas ce que Ruby avait chuchoté à Granny lorsque Belle était passé chercher sa commande ? Un dernier hamburger et un thé glacé, à emporter pour le voyage.

Soudain, la réalité reprit le pas sur la mélancolie de Belle. 

Quelle idiote !

Comment n'avait-elle pas compris qu'un danger approchait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures plus tôt

La clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque tinta joyeusement et elle releva la tête de l'encyclopédie qu'elle étudiait. 

\- Hey, lui adressa Rumplestiltskin avec un petit sourire penaud.  
Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te supplier de changer d'avis, confia-t-il, même si elle pouvait voir le chagrin qui emprisonnait son cœur se refléter dans son regard tendre. 

Le cœur de Belle se mit à battre la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Elle avait décidé de se montrer forte et de ne pas commettre la même erreur, encore et encore. Et même si ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours bien présents, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'exposer une fois de plus. Car cette fois, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. 

Les nuits horribles qu'elle avait passées, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, dévastée, après l'avoir banni de la ville, sous le coup de la colère, étaient encore marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

\- Pourquoi, alors ? questionna-t-elle pour donner le change. 

Elle aurait souhaité que sa voix soit plus dure. 

Entendait-il les trémolos coincés au fond de sa gorge ?

Et les soubresauts de son cœur qui lui criait de se jeter à son cou et de se blottir dans ses bras, tandis que sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance ?

\- Je voulais être celui qui t'annoncerait la bonne nouvelle, expliqua-t-il, un faux air de réjouissance sur son visage. Hook est sous contrôle, grâce aux bracelets de cuir. La malédiction est levée. La réunification de la Dague avec Excalibur était, semble-t-il, la clef de celle-ci et tout danger de franchir la frontière est écarté. Le nain transformé en arbre a rejoint ses frères, cet après-midi même.

Les yeux de Belle s'agrandirent d'espoir. 

Un espoir qui avait si souvent aidé Rumple à ne pas sombrer. De tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit au puits, c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir. 

Voir l'espoir éteint dans les yeux saphirs de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. 

Plus que sa propre vie. 

\- Ça veut dire que ...

\- Que nous sommes libre de quitter la ville, la coupa-t-il. C'est la raison de ma venue.

Il répondit à sa question avait même qu'elle l'ait formulée

\- Je me suis dis que tu serais heureuse de le savoir. Plus rien ne te retient ici, maintenant.

Et surtout pas toi ! souffla la petite voix intérieure qui avait remplacée celle du Ténébreux. Celle qui était revenue. La voix qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à son oreille interne plus d'une fois, même sous la domination de la malédiction.

Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui méritait d'être aimé. 

Tout ce à quoi il était bon, c'était d'être abandonné par les personnes qu'il aimait. C'était sa propre faute, et non la leur. Il n'était pas seulement quelqu'un de difficile à aimer. Il était tout simplement impossible à aimer, une fois qu'on le connaissait vraiment. 

Belle avait eu l'illusion qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, sous cette carapace maléfique. Mais, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour qu'une personne s'intéresse à lui plus de quelques années.

Certains avaient essayé. Belle, Bae et même les sœurs fileuses, qui étaient mortes bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter la honte et le discrédit sur elles.

Elles lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elles savaient et avaient placé tant d'espoirs en lui, elles aussi. Espoirs, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre. A aucun moment, il n'avait réussi à saisir l'opportunité de filer pour un Roi.

\- Mon père ..., commença Belle. 

\- peut parfaitement t'accompagner où tu voudras, termina-t-il.

Là ! ... C'était parfait ! ... Mieux que parfait ! Belle aurait ainsi une personne pour veiller sur elle dans le monde extérieur. 

Elle ne serait pas seule et elle n'aurait plus jamais aucune raison de revenir à Storybrooke. 

Il n'était plus à un mensonge près. Il avait utilisé l'ultime potion en sa possession comme sort de protection sur la Cadillac, afin que le véhicule puisse franchir les limites de la ville. Celui-ci était assez puissant pour protéger plus d'un occupant dans l'habitacle.

Ça n'avait pas été facile sans sa propre magie, mais heureusement, les connaissances qu'il avait acquises pendant trois siècles étaient toujours gravées dans sa mémoire et à sa portée. 

S'il avait pu, il aurait sauvé son petit fils, également. Mais comment réussir le tour de force de lui faire quitter Storybrooke en compagnie de Belle, sans éveiller les soupçons en elle ?  
Sans compter qu'Henry lâcherait inévitablement le morceau et que sa belle refuserait alors de laisser les habitants livrés à leur propre sort.

Sort qui devrait être bien moins tragique que le nouveau Ténébreux ne l'avait prévu, si tout se déroulait selon son propre plan. 

Une fois qu'il aurait ré-aspiré toutes les Ténèbres en lui, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réaction des Héros, qui n'hésiteraient alors, pas une seule seconde, à le sacrifier pour débarrasser leur petit monde de la Noirceur et obtenir leurs fins heureuses.

La seule qui aurait sûrement voulu y faire obstruction était sa femme. 

Elle était celle qui avait droit au bonheur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, à ses yeux.

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle était restée à ses côtés tandis qu'il errait dans les limbes. Elle était celle qui l'avait empêcher de lâcher prise. 

Même si elle souhaitait être libérée de lui, à présent.

Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait clairement démontrer qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle et n'était pas apte à protéger le cœur de sa Belle du Monstre qu'il était.

Malgré ça, la bonté naturelle de la brunette refuserait de les laisser lui faire du mal. Y compris pour anéantir les forces maléfiques qui l'avaient consumé pendant si longtemps, et qui menaçaient d'engloutir ce qui restait de leur royaume dans les Enfers. 

Elle l'avait aidé quand il avait réussi à échapper à Emma. Elle avait fait de lui un héros, quand bien même il s'en croyait incapable. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. L'heure était venue d'expier ses pêchés. La magie avait toujours un prix. Il était prêt à le payer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que tout soit bien en ordre, afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. Heureusement, en jetant le sort noir originel, Regina avait veillé à ce que tout paraisse authentique. Ses avoirs devraient donc être accessibles à sa femme depuis l'autre côté de la frontière de la ville. 

Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle puisse se sortir indemne de cette situation imminente et qu'elle réalise ses rêves les plus chers. Il avait tout régler avec minutie. C'était un trait de sa personnalité et non de celle du Ténébreux, qui le rabrouait sans cesse à ce propos.

Jones n'avait pas été des plus précis lorsqu'il avait déballé son plan, un sourire machiavélique au lèvres, mais il était évident que l'armée qu'il comptait levée serait au porte de la ville dans quelques heures, au plus.

\- Tu devrais partir voir le monde, comme tu en as toujours rêvé. Il y a tant de chose à découvrir dans celui-ci, la tenta-t-il. 

Elle avait toujours été curieuse. C'était un de ses plus gros défauts. 

Si tant est qu'elle en ait, raisonna-t-il. Car pour lui, elle était parfaite en tout point. Il aimait tout en elle, le bon, comme le moins bon.

\- Tu peux prendre la Cadillac, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les clefs.

\- Je ne sais pas si ...

\- Belle, susurra-t-il. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de quitter cette ville. Ce monde est tellement vaste. Et il recèle de tant de choses magnifiques à voir. Profites en tant que tu peux. Pendant l'accalmie. Cela ne durera pas toujours. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne refasses pas ta vie avec quelqu'un qui sera digne de ton amour. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Et, je suis certain que ton père sera ravi de pouvoir s'échapper de cette bourgade avec toi.

Maurice avait toujours détesté être coincé là. Loin de son Royaume. Ici, il n'était rien. Rumple était persuadé que l'homme ne se ferait pas prier. Surtout, si sa fille lui annonçait qu'elle en avait définitivement terminé avec la Bête et qu'elle partait pour tourner la page et tout recommencer à zéro.

Il était celui qui les avait séparé, il pouvait être celui qui les réunirait.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu ferais ça ? questionna-t-elle. 

Oh ! Belle ! Sa Belle, si merveilleuse et si intelligente. Si perspicace et suspicieuse, aussi.

Non. Plus SA Belle, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement.

\- Parce que je pense que je te dois bien ça, répondit-il sincèrement Tu as dis toi-même que tu avais passé plus de temps à t'occuper de moi que de toi. Je veux juste essayer de te rendre la pareille. Et puisque je ne peux pas le faire de la manière dont je le souhaiterais, je veux, au moins, t'offrir l'opportunité de réaliser un de tes rêves. Je t'ai pris ta vie, là-bas, dans le Monde Enchanté. Laisse-moi participer un peu au bonheur que tu mérites et dont je t'ai privé.

Le cœur de Belle rata un battement et son pharynx se referma sur lui-même. Les mots étaient prisonniers de son larynx. 

Si seulement, elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait apporté dans sa vie, là-bas, dans le Monde Enchanté. Qu'il l'avait sauvée, non seulement de la guerre des ogres, mais aussi d'un mariage sans amour, avec un nigaud imbus de sa personne qui ne lui aurait jamais permis d'ouvrir un livre une fois qu'il serait devenu son Seigneur et Maître. 

Mais, elle en était incapable. Les sons refusaient de se former sur la langue et sur son palais. Comment exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sans lui faire encore plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait ? Elle ne voulait pas plus le faire souffrir qu'elle ne voulait souffrir elle-même. Et elle était bien consciente du non-sens de ses propos.

Comment pouvait-elle lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait encore, mais refuser de prendre le risque de lui confier son cœur, à nouveau, maintenant qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il soit ?

Comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, quand il avait accompli tant de chemin par lui-même ? Qu'elle était si fière de lui et de la manière dont il avait affronté ses démons intérieurs.

Comment lui faire comprendre que son cœur et son esprit se battaient perpétuellement depuis qu'elle lui avait fait franchir les limites de la ville sous la contrainte ?

Peut-être bien qu'il lui offrait la solution idéale. 

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait profiter de ce voyage pour tenter de terminer de rapiécer son cœur. 

Voir d'autres horizons, apprendre à connaître d'autres gens, d'autres coutumes. Aérer sa tête et remettre ses idées en place. Apprendre à manquer de lui, tout simplement. Sans la peur viscérale que la malédiction ne l'entraîne sur le mauvais chemin. Et, qui sait ? A son retour, peut-être trouverait-elle à nouveau la force de lui accorder une autre chance. De s'accorder une autre chance.

Il croyait qu'elle pouvait trouver le bonheur avec un autre, mais elle savait que c'était impossible sans lui.

Après ça, il avait suffit de quelques mots et réflexions bien placés – il avait toujours manipulé l'art de l'éloquence, avec ou sans malédiction, apparemment – et elle avait filé faire sa valise avant de dire au-revoir à son père et de prendre la route pour une toute nouvelle aventure. 

Ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation mais approuvé, sans aucune équivoque, l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de Rumplestiltskin et qu'elle prenne le temps de mettre les choses au clair. 

Avec la ferme conviction, sans nul doute, qu'elle mettrait enfin un terme à son mariage et à cette relation toxique.

Maintenant, dans le silence assourdissant de l'habitacle, le discours de Rumple sonnait tout à fait différemment. Mis bout-à-bout, les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait surprises çà et là, donnaient un tout autre sens à ses paroles. 

Il avait assuré comprendre ses réticences à reconstruire quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il l'avait exhorté à une nouvelle vie. 

\- Avant qu'une autre malédiction ne leur tombe sur la tête, avait-il précisé. 

Sauf que la malédiction en question était certainement déjà en chemin. Il tentait juste de l'épargnée.

Brusquement, elle enclencha la marche arrière et fit faire demi-tour à la Cadillac.


	3. Chapter 3

L'aiguille du compte-tour s'affolait, tandis que Belle enfonçait son pied lourdement sur l'accélérateur. 

Quand cesserait-il de la berner ? 

Même si c'était pour la protéger ! 

Il aurait dû lui faire confiance. Il aurait dû tout lui dire. 

Mais s'il l'avait fait, elle aurait refusé de quitter la ville. 

Et comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance quand elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'elle venait de lacérer son cœur si pur, à présent ?

La confiance avait toujours été source d'angoisse chez Rumplestiltskin. Et cela ne provenait pas du Ténébreux, mais bien du fait qu'il ait perdu chaque personne qui était importante dans sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle, était celle qui avait refusé de combattre à ses côtés, cette fois. Elle, était celle qui avait choisi de se détourner de lui. Celle qui avait renié toutes les paroles d'encouragement qu'elle lui avait prodiguées, alors qu'il projetait de les faire sortir de la ville pour les protéger de Mérida.

Il pensait que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver. Elle avait sous-entendu, d'une manière non subtile, que c'était lui-même qu'il voulait sauver, avant tout. 

Elle se trompait. Et elle s'était encore trompé lorsqu'elle était allée le voir au puits. 

Le souvenir de la scène et de la douleur envahissant ses traits, voilant son regard, fit naître de petites perles aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme brune.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? 

Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa peur la guider ?

Elle qui avait toujours eu comme mantra « Sois courageuse et le courage viendra »

Elle avait reculé. Elle avait baissé les bras. Elle avait cessé de se battre pour lui - Pour Eux – alors qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais le faire. 

Elle avait choisi le pire des moments pour laisser parler ses angoisses et ses frayeurs. 

La peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. 

C'était ça qui la paralysait.

Mais, plus maintenant. Pourtant, son cœur battait à ses tempes tandis qu'elle accélérait encore la vitesse du véhicule. 

Maintenant, elle avait besoin de le voir. De constater de visu qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était sain et sauf.

C'est une vision d'horreur qui l'accueillit au centre de la ville, juste devant la bibliothèque. 

A quelques mètres du magasin d'antiquités, Crochet affrontait Rumplestiltskin. 

Ce dernier semblait avoir la main sur la situation. Il tentait de parlementer avec le nouveau Ténébreux, tandis que les héros étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux. 

En première ligne de l'attroupement des citadins. 

Décidément, les habitants de Storybrooke n'apprendraient jamais à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Au lieu de fuir les combats et de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, ils accourraient de toutes parts pour assister au spectacle.

Belle quitta le véhicule et s'approcha également des deux protagonistes. Malgré la situation dangereuse, ou à cause de celle-ci, elle ne put réprimer une sensation primale et primaire à la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se dressant entre l'ancien démon qu'il était, sous la forme de son plus vieil ennemi, et la foule attroupée là.

La chaleur se dissipa au creux de son bas ventre quand elle aperçu le troisième larron qui s'était joint aux festivités macabres. 

Zelena se tenait dans l'ombre du pirate. 

Le sang de Belle se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Killian, implora Emma pour la centième fois, au moins. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te laisser faire. 

\- Vraiment ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? ricana le nouveau Ténébreux. Tu n'as même pas compris que tu te faisais manipulée d'un bout à l'autre. Tu as fait exactement ce que le Mal attendait de toi. C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Il est un peu tard pour pleurnicher, maintenant.

Rumplestiltskin en profita pour avancer d'un pas, tout en surveillant la sorcière qui avait tué son fils, du coin de l’œil. Des deux monstres qui se tenaient au milieu de la rue, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

Il avait cohabité avec le Ténébreux pendant des siècles et connaissait parfaitement les moindres recoins de ce sinistre personnage. Mais, jamais, il n'avait été aussi cruel que la femme qui l'avait retenu captif.

-Tu étais tellement sure de toi et de la force de mon amour pour toi ! Tu étais si attendrissante, petit oie blanche, se moqua l'homme au crochet à l'encontre de la Sauveuse.

Sauveuse qui n'en n'avait plus que le nom ! 

Après la manière dont elle avait géré la malédiction, il était évident qu'elle était impuissante à faire ce qu'il fallait pour endiguer le déluge qui allait suivre. Il fallait stopper Hook, maintenant. 

Vu la dose de rancœur qui imbibait son plus vieil ennemi, Rumple n'avait aucune peine à imaginer qu'il ne laisserait rien, ni personne, s'interposer à son plan machiavélique. Il était impossible de raisonner avec le pirate. 

Chaque hôte apportait quelque chose aux ténèbres, qui se servaient des défauts et qualités qu'elles trouvaient en stock.

Dans ce cas ci, c'était la colère et la soif de vengeance de Jones.

Le signal du combat final fut lancé par Regina. Un simple geste de sa main pour former une boule de feu déclencha la réaction de sa sœur aînée, qui riposta en direction du voleur au grand cœur.

\- Robin ! s'écria l'ancienne reine impitoyable, en se précipitant sur son amant.

Le reste fut perdu dans la cacophonie générale pour Rumple. Sans crier gare, il se retrouva face à face avec Hook, qui venait d'envoyer Emma au tapis sans ménagement.

Il brandit Excalibur au-dessus de sa tête pour asséner un coup mortel au pirate, mais une nouvelle boule d'énergie lancée par Zelena le percuta de plein fouet et le fit vaciller. Agrippant l'épée de toutes ses forces, il tenta un coup désespéré pour atteindre le Ténébreux.

S'il parvenait à atteindre sa cible, le Mal serait vaincu et l'arrivée de ses suppôts et anciens hôtes serait stoppée. Toutes les Ténèbres s’insuffleraient à nouveau en lui et il n'aurait qu'à tenir bon et se renvoyer directement dans le caveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait au par avant. 

Mais Killian Jones disparu pour se rematérialiser à sa gauche. Avant même qu'il en ait conscience, le crochet du pirate s'enfonça dans sa chair et la douleur l'aveugla.

\- Un dernier mot avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur et le réduise en poussière, Crocodile ? 

Dans l'incapacité de répondre, le trou béant par lequel son sang s'écoulait entravant sa respiration, transformée en un halètement qui se termina dans un râle, 

Rumple essaya vainement de porter la main à sa blessure, dans un réflexe.

Sa longue vie se mit à défiler devant ses yeux et il tenta de se raccrocher aux bons moments avec Bae, son précieux petit garçon, puis avec Belle. 

Son esprit s'attarda un instant sur son véritable amour. Son étincelle dans un océan de noirceur. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour la femme qu'il avait réussi à épargner et à sauver du désastre. Où qu'elle soit en cet instant, il espérait qu'elle trouverait le bonheur et que sa vie future serait remplie de joie.

Abruptement, tout devint noir et froid. 

Silencieux comme la mort.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans un nuage de fumée saphir, elle se matérialisa dans la cuisine rustique, tout près du banc de bois, accolé au mur du fond.

Dans un soupir, elle s'écroula sur le siège et maugréa une grognement intelligible.

Sa tête n'était que douleur et sa bouche était de plâtre. Elle puisa à nouveau dans sa magie pour remédier à la situation. Les soirées d'ivresses étaient moins amusantes au réveil. Surtout quand on les passait au Rabbit Hole!

Heureusement, elle pouvait exhausser le moindre de ses souhaits à la seconde. 

Elle en paierait le prix ultérieurement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Rumple insistait toujours sur ce fait. Le magie ne donnait rien gratuitement. Tout comme le diable vient réclamer son dû à celui qui lui a vendu son âme, il arrivait, inexorablement, un moment où il faillait assumer les conséquences de ses actions.

Mais, c'était un sujet pour plus tard, qu'elle gérerait le moment venu.

Un petit rictus tordit ses lèvres sur ses dents jaunies. Ce pourceau valait bien quelques inconforts, de toutes façons. 

Ce qui était incroyable, lorsque la malédiction s'emparait de vous – ou que vous vous l'appropriiez, difficile de savoir lequel était vrai - c'était que vous aviez enfin une vision claire des choses. Plus de bien, de mal. Simplement la satisfaction de voir votre volonté se réaliser. 

Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de son échine au souvenir des mains du goujat sur les écailles de sa peau. Comment osait-il croire qu'elle tolérerait ses avances ? Sa seule présence la révulsait. 

Elle n'avait pas oublié la demande du Sheriff dans la forêt de Sherwood. Si Rumple avait abondé dans son sens, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui se serait passé. 

Une vague de tristesse la submergea un instant au rappel de l'amour de sa vie. 

Elle n'avait pu résister à aller le voir sur son lit d’hôpital. Même si le cœur de Belle battait à cent à l'heure, Lacey savait que personne ne pourrait l'y garder prisonnière. 

Elle était apparue juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Allongé sur son lit, aussi pâle que les draps blancs, il semblait dormir paisiblement. 

L'appareil qui avait pour mission de contrôler ses battements cardiaques était éteint.

Elle écrasa une larme qui s'était insinuée sournoisement au bord de ses cils et la chassa d'un geste rageur.

Elle était la Ténébreuse, à présent. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des sentiments. Et sûrement pas des sentiments de cette nature !

Depuis une semaine, elle battait la campagne. Ou plutôt, la ville de Storybrooke. 

Elle savait pertinemment que les héros cherchaient à la contrer. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. 

La preuve, il lui avait fallu à peine deux heures pour réussir à convaincre cet abruti de Nottingham et à s'évader. 

Le seul qui aurait eu la capacité de lui tenir tête était hors jeu.

Une autre vague de tristesse la submergea, qu'elle refoula bien profondément. 

Belle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle se battait, même pieds et poings liés. Mais le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Après tout, elle savait mieux que personne la ténacité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris possession de leur corps, il ne restait aucune trace de la jeune femme, bonne et bourrée de positivité. Uniquement ce que Regina avait implanté en elle.

Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Elles partageaient le moindre brin de souvenir. En plus de ceux qu'elle avait elle-même forgés, quelques années plus tôt. Avec Rumple, notamment.

Si Belle aimait l'homme pour son esprit vif et sa répartie mordante, ainsi que le côté réservé qu'il affichait pour tous en façade, quand il ne montrait son côté tendre qu'à elle. Ce que la Ténébreuse préférait, c'était son côté bestial ... dans tous les sens du terme. 

Malheureusement pour elle, Lacey n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience par elle-même – le fringuant Mr Gold se gardant bien d'outrepasser les limites qu'il s'imposait dans l'attente du retour de celle qui était son amour véritable - et devait se contenter des moments d'extase que Belle avait connus, par procuration.

Ce qui rendait la nouvelle Ténébreuse encore plus avide de sensations fortes. Dommage qu'elle soit condamnée à errer dans ce bled paumé. Elle imaginait sans ambages les dégâts qu'elle aurait pu faire de l'autre côté de la frontière, dans une mégalopole comme New-York ou Washington.

Seule ombre au tableau, quitter Storybrooke revenait à abandonner ses pouvoirs. Et ça, c'était une option qui n'était pas prévue au programme. 

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir ses propres petits plaisirs. Mais pas avec Keith ! Ce gars n'avait aucune classe comparé à l'ancien Ténébreux, élu du cœur de la petite princesse qui chialait du fin fond de l'hôte qu'elles partageaient.

Une violente douleur assaillit Lacey. La magie noire réclamait son dû. Il était tant de lui offrir quelques sacrifices. 

Une traînée de terreur dans les rues arrangerait ça. 

Le tout était d'éviter Regina, qui n'avait de cesse de la poursuivre. Ainsi qu'Emma, dévastée par la mort de Hook, pensant, avec raison, qu'elle en était responsable, et qui avait juré qu'elle allait arranger le problème qu'elle avait causé.

Bien entendu, les Charmants se tenaient à ses côtés. Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Tandis que le reste de leur temps était partagé entre la garde de Neal et de grands discours sur les bonnes raisons qui avaient poussées leur fille à mettre toute la ville en danger pour sauver une seule personne.

Somme toute, Lacey réussissait à aller et venir tant qu'elle anticipait. Semer le cahot l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et permettait de faire diversion. 

Non, pas que les Héros en aient quoi que ce soir à faire de ces véritables agissements. Elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient à peine remarqué la disparition de sa victime, empêtrés dans leurs propres ego et priorités. Pour une fois, cela servait parfaitement la Ténébreuse.

La première personne a subir les affres de sa rancœur était Zelena. 

Le sang ne s'était pas encore figé dans les veines du pirate que Belle avait succombé et que sa moitié maléfique avait pris le contrôle. 

Un rictus sournois découvrit à nouveau ses crocs acérés. 

Pourquoi semer la terreur parmi les habitants de la ville quand elle pouvait torturer la sorcière à sa guise et assouvir sa soif de sang tout son soûle ?

Une seconde plus tard, Belle se tenait incroyablement silencieuse, alors que Lacey observait l'ancienne geôlière de Rumplestiltskin avec une cruauté non dissimulée. 

Elle avait recréé la cage dans laquelle la rousse diabolique avait enfermé le lutin facétieux. 

\- Pitié, implora Zelena, retranchée dans un coin de sa prison exiguë. 

\- Pitié ? J'aurai pour toi la même empathie que tu as eu pour Rumple, lorsque tu te tenais à ma place. On s'amuse moins quand on est de l'autre côté des barreaux, n'est-ce pas ? se gaussa la Ténébreuse.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle envoya une décharge électrique à sa prisonnière.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et la Ténébreuse exhala un soupir de satisfaction.

Voilà qui rembourserait le prix de la magie ! Et qui comblait son désir de vengeance !

Estimant qu'un peu de répit s'imposait, sans quoi, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la Sorcière de l'ouest, elle retourna à la cabane.

Le plus inconfortable avec la malédiction, c'était le temps. 

Le temps à tuer ! 

Ne ressentant plus le besoin de se nourrir ou de dormir, les jours paressaient incroyablement longs et barbants. 

La veille, elle était tombée dans un semi-coma, suite à l'ingestion de quantités d'alcool assez impressionnantes, même pour les standards de Lacey. Ce qui avait permis à Emma de remonter sa piste.

Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours lire. 

Cependant, ce passe-temps était plutôt celui de la gentille jumelle et lui rappelait trop les soirées passées au Dark Castle, en compagnie de Rumplestiltskin.

De plus, cela avait tendance à aider Belle à reparaître sur le devant de la scène. 

Et cela signifiait systématiquement mélancolie.

Le rouet de Rumple trônait dans un coin de la pièce principale. Témoin de son passage, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il s'était installé dans la bâtisse au milieu des bois, à son retour à Storybrooke avec les Reines des Ténèbres. 

Même après que toute la ville ait été informée de son retour, il était resté là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit purgé de la noirceur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Celle-là même qui enserrait celui de la jeune femme. 

Il avait confié à Belle que c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à sa place, après qu'il ait vaincu Merida, transformée en ours gigantesque par Emma.

Elle pouvait garder la maison ou rester dans l'appartement au-dessus de la bibliothèque, comme il lui plaisait. 

Pour sa part, la cabane ferait très bien l'affaire. Le Rumplestiltskin d'avant la malédiction, l'homme, le père de Bae, était un paysan et avait été habitué à la vie rustre de la campagne, avait-il souligné en souriant maladroitement. A des années lumières de la Princesse qu'elle était dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il n'aurait même pas été autorisé à lever les yeux sur elle. Encore moins à croiser son regard ou à lui parler, sans que cela entraîne une sanction des plus sévère. 

La maison de rondin au milieu des bois était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son chez lui. Le chez lui d'avant, quand il vivait frugalement avec Bae. Leur vie était faite de dure labeur et de menus plaisirs, qu'ils pouvaient rarement s'offrir. Neal avait conté son enfance avec émotion et nostalgie, après que son père se soit sacrifié afin d'empêcher Malcolm de recréer son petit paradis personnel – enfer pour les autres – à Storybrooke. 

Avant qu'ils ne le libèrent du caveau originel. 

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres sèches et craquelées de la jeune femme. C'était ce passage qui avait donner le coup de grâce à Rumplestiltskin. Lui, qui n'avait toujours eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son fils pour s'excuser, avait enfin atteint son but. 

Il s'était retrouvé assailli de toutes parts par les âmes tourmentées des anciens hôtes et en était ressorti fortement diminué sur le plan métaphysique.

Après ça, ça avait été du gâteau ! 

Il avait suffit d'un petit chapeau magique pour lui faire miroiter la fin de son calvaire. La culpabilité qui l'étouffait n'avait fait que contribuer à la nécessité de se débarrasser de l'essence maléfique qui avait pris racine en lui depuis trois siècles. 

L'occasion avait été trop belle pour que le Ténébreux la rate. 

Enfin, après avoir été libéré du joug de Zelena, s'entend ! 

Au début, avec Bae en plus dans l'hôte, c'était un joyeux bordel. Aucun d'eux ne s'entendait penser. Ou plutôt, ils s'entendaient tous penser en permanence et c'était le cafouillage complet.

Ensuite, l'homme était resté prostré. Cloîtré dans sa douleur. Ne sortant de sa torpeur que lorsque la rousse flamboyante venait s'amuser avec eux, à leurs dépends.

Le Ténébreux enrageait d'être l'esclave de cette sorcière, mais tout ce que faisait Rumple, s'était de se raccrocher à l'image de Belle pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la perte de son précieux fils. 

Après toutes ces semaines de restriction forcée, d'obéissance, pendant lesquelles le Mal avait dû subir les pires brimades et humiliations, quel sentiment de jouissance il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il avait poussé le pauvre homme aux abois à plonger sa dague – leur dague – dans la poitrine de la sorcière impuissante. 

Il l'avait sous-estimée, mais finalement c'était tant mieux. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de se délecter de la souffrance de cette dernière, à présent. C'était à son tour d'administrer les sévices corporelles et de lui infliger les pires tourments. 

Et à ce jeu-là, la petite dévergondée avait une imagination débordante.

\- STOP ! hurla Belle depuis sa prison, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

Elle se démenait sans relâche depuis près de sept jours, mais les Ténèbres qui s'étaient engouffrées en elle avaient été les plus fortes jusqu'ici. 

Elle comprenait à présent ce que son mari avait vécu. Elle n'osait imaginer subir ces attaques et cette pression incessante pendant tout ce temps où il avait réussi à garder la main, dans une moindre mesure et se demandait par quel miracle il avait tenu si longtemps, avant d'être consumé entièrement. 

C'était quelque chose de sournois et de vil. Le Mal se servait de vos sentiments les moins purs pour tourner vos intentions en quelque chose d'abjecte. Il vous murmurait sans cesse les fantasmes les plus choquants et vous invitait à les réaliser. 

Vous donnait le goût du pouvoir suprême, celui qui vous rendait invulnérable et vous rapprochait de lui, si proche que vous ne faisiez plus qu'un seul. 

Il était difficile de déceler où il commençait et où vous finissiez. La lutte était de tout les instants et ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des heures et des jours.  
Vous écrasant sous le poids de chaque nouvelle mauvaise action. 

Cependant, c'était si délicieux de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Sheriff - entre autre - en lui subtilisant autre chose que sa langue. Une idée de génie de son double maléfique. 

Quant à Zelena, sa torture était pure délectation après la manière dont elle avait traité Rumple. 

Dans ces moments là, Belle n'avait même pas réellement la volonté de contrecarrer les plans de la Ténébreuse Lacey, même si elle savait que son attitude était infâme.

Belle se laissait corrompre et attendait que la sorcière s'évanouisse, avant d'élever la voix à nouveau pour tenter de se faire entendre.

C'était dans les moments de quiétude qu'il lui était le plus aisé d'arriver à refaire surface. 

Quand la lassitude s'emparait de sa mauvaise moitié. Celle qu'elle n'avait même jamais soupçonnée consciemment, avant que Regina ne lui subtilise ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres, préfabriqués. 

Une vie de frustrations et de privations qui était totalement étrangère à la fille du Roi Maurice d'Avonléa. Une vie bercée d'humiliation et d'envie de revanche, qui avait donner naissance à une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de ressources, mais dénuée de sens moral, qu'était celle du fleuriste de Storybrooke.

Une jeune fille qui savait combien le pouvoir était important dans une société impitoyable. Une jeune fille qui n'avait pas hésité à apprécier les côtés les plus noirs de l'homme que Belle aimait de tout son cœur.

C'est cet amour pour Rumplestiltskin qui empêchait un désaccord total entre les deux entités qui cohabitaient à présent derrière ce plus-si-joli minois. 

C'est aussi cet amour qui permettait à Belle de gagner du terrain et de réussir à s'opposer aux Ténèbres par moment.

Lacey renifla. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de vaincre cette sale petite peste. Elle avait le don de s'insinuer à la surface quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Chaque fois que la Ténébreuse baissait sa garde, la Princesse Héroïque en profitait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. 

Le problème, c'était que cette dernière tirait sa force de son amour pour Rumple. Et que Lacey avait aussi été attirée par Gold, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. 

Difficile, dans ses conditions de réussir à contenir les sentiments des deux facettes de la personnalité de le jeune fille. Sans compter que la Noirceur était également une part de l'homme à cette époque. Ce qui rendait la situation des plus bizarroïde.

Une tasse de thé lui ferait du bien, décida la jeune femme, même si ce n'était pas sa boisson préférée. Pas assez alcoolisée pour ça. Mais, au moins, ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur son prochain plan. 

Il était indéniable que les pseudo Héros ne tarderaient pas à venir la débusquer. Et il était hors de question qu'elle reste là, les bras ballants, à attendre que ça se passe.


	6. Chapter 6

D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme brune effleura les échardes de porcelaine de Chine, disséminées au sol.

Un peu de magie et voilà la tasse ébréchée, reconstituée. 

Rumplestiltskin lui avait avoué l'avoir brisée, comme une confession. Si bas qu'elle avait peiné à comprendre ses mots et n'était pas certaine de les avoir réellement entendus. 

\- Je sais que tu l'as jetée, mais elle a toujours une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi, avait-il murmurer tout bas, sans la regarder, après être allé récupérer les débris au campement de Merida, où il avait été séquestré sur les ordres d'Emma.

Les regrets de Belle se teintèrent de la colère de Lacey. 

Regret d'avoir si mal jugé l'homme à qui elle avait offert son amour et son cœur. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son supplice continuel, elle ne pouvait que se fustiger de ne pas l'avoir écouter. De ne pas avoir été plus attentive aux signes qu'elle avait ignorés dés le début de leur mariage. 

Elle aurait dû voir, comprendre, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne pouvait vivre comme un animal pendant des semaines, des mois, et en sortir indemne. Personne ne pouvait subir les assauts du Mal constamment sans finir par perdre la raison.

Regret d'avoir baisser les bras et perdu foi en leur amour. D'avoir jetée le symbole de leur amour, quand il l'avait gardé précieusement. Le chérissant pendant plus de trente ans, même quand il en avait oublié la signification. 

Regret d'avoir trahi leur union. Après l'avoir banni, elle avait chercher la solution à sa souffrance en se consolant auprès d'un autre. Même si c'était plus une amitié sincère qu'autre chose. La douleur partagée de deux êtres qui ont vécu des histoires similaires avec les êtres qu'ils aimaient. Et bien que cela n'ait pas dépassé le stade de quelques baisers chastes, Belle savait à quel point ça avait dû faire souffrir Rumple. Parce qu'elle imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle éprouverait si la situation était inversée. 

D'ailleurs Regina ne s'y était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait dérobé son cœur. L'ancienne Reine savait parfaitement comme l'utiliser pour atteindre l'homme qui l'aimait, et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même étouffé par les ténèbres.

Colère à l'encontre de Regina et de tous les pseudo Héros pour l'avoir utilisée comme un outil dans leur quête pour sauver Emma.

Mais, pas seulement. 

Si Belle était toujours prête à pardonner et à voir le bon en eux, Lacey était bien moins conciliante avec toute la clique des supposés Héros qui n'acceptaient d'aider que leurs semblables. 

Colère à l'encontre de tous ces moralisateurs imposteurs, qui jugeaient et méprisaient Rumplestiltskin, mais courraient le voir pour qu'il résolve leurs problèmes à la moindre occasion, et sans la moindre notion de remord pour la manière dont il l'avait traité la veille. 

Non, Lacey n'aurait jamais toléré, ni encouragé, Gold à les aider, quand ils étaient prêts à le laisser croupir dans une cage, ou se faire massacrer pour épargner leur précieuse Sauveuse. 

Celle-là même, qui n'avait pas hésité à condamner la ville au chaos, littéralement, pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aimait. 

Sans l'intervention de Rumplestiltskin, Storybrooke serait l'antichambre de l'Enfer, à l'heure actuelle. C'était lui le vrai héros. Il était son héros, quoi qu'ils en disent. 

Elle le comprenait d'autant mieux, qu'aujourd'hui, elle savait par quoi il était passé.

Bien entendu, les Ténèbres en elle ne pouvaient que déplorer cette opportunité perdue. Emma avait été si facile à manipuler, et Hook si prompt à se laisser corrompre. Il s'en était fallu de si peu pour que la victoire soi totale. 

Une soudaine explosion fit sursauter la Ténébreuse. 

Cette petite dinde de Belle avait réussi à prendre le dessus et s'était laissée piéger pendant sa contemplation inutile ! 

En une seconde, la Noirceur passa à l'attaque et la refoula à sa place. Tout au bas de l'échelle. 

Mais il était trop tard. Déjà, Regina et Emma envahissaient la cuisine, drapées de leur magie blanche. Elles avaient réussi à passer outre les défenses installées autour de la cabane.

Lacey puisa dans ses ressources, mais elle était encore trop inexpérimentée pour se mesurer aux deux à la fois. D'autant que la Princesse en elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. 

La traîtresse avait du sentir venir le danger et avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle soit alertée. La laissant se noyer dans ses propres récriminations.  
Une décharge électrique et une boule de feu pour se défendre ne suffirent pas et bientôt, les bracelets de cuir furent passés à ses poignets. 

Les Ténèbres feulaient, grondaient, hurlaient, mais elles étaient à présent celles qui étaient impuissantes.

Avant même que Belle n'ait pu articuler un son, Blanche Neige et son Prince Charmant étaient là pour donner les directives. 

\- Enfermez là dans la cellule capitonnée, tonna la voix de l'ancien berger. 

Le cœur de Belle s'affola soudainement. N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour maîtriser le Mal ? 

Le rire moqueur de Lacey résonna à ses propres oreilles. Bien sur que non, qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas. Et quand bien même, croyait-elle que les Héros la traiteraient en amie de la famille ? 

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée du choix de la prison. Zelena, aussi, avait été enfermée dans son ancienne « chambre », au sous-sol de l'hôpital. 

\- Non, attendez, s'écria la Princesse d'Avonléa. 

Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer là-bas, aurait-elle voulu ajouter. 

Lacey tempêta de son mieux pour faire entendre sa voix.

Sans crier gare, le sang pulsa dans ses veines d'un seul coup, d'un seul, et sa tension artérielle augmenta en flèche. Son cœur se mit à cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses poumons refusaient soudain d'assimiler l'air qui était censé y entrer. Des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front écailleux et dans sa nuque, qui roulèrent le long de son échine. Sa vue s'obscurcit, son ouïe s'obstrua. Ses paumes cobalt devinrent moites. Ses ongles noirs et crochus griffèrent à l'aveuglette, rencontrant un obstacle indéterminé.

La Ténébreuse tenta vainement de se débattre et de briser ses chaînes, telle une furie, un animal sauvage acculé dans un coin, mais la magie que renfermait les bracelets était trop puissante. Elle se réfugia tout au fond de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Chacun de ses membres se mit à trembler violemment et ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Son corps entier s'écroula en une masse informe, gisant au sol, secoué de spasmes.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle gémit intérieurement. Son pouls était toujours rapide, mais la crise de panique était passée et ils avaient au moins pris la peine de ne pas la laisser au sol. Elle se garda bien d'ouvrir les paupières, cependant.

\- On doit l'emmener ailleurs, dit une voix masculine, d'un ton pressant.

\- David ! admonesta celle de Blanche-Neige.

\- On parle de la Ténébreuse, ici, insista-t-il. Pas de la Belle que l'on connaît.

\- Emma... interjeta encore Blanche 

\- N'était pas vraiment devenue Ténébreuse. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait dans cette ville, la coupa Charmant, en désignant du doigt la jeune femme allongée sur le canapé.

\- Et Emma a bien failli la mettre à feu et à sang ! répliqua Regina, d'un ton autoritaire. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le maire. 

\- Elle a raison, reconnu la blonde, qui avait revêtu sa vielle veste de cuir rouge, en hochant la tête. Si Belle n'était pas intervenue à temps, Storybrooke serait en ruine, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- La prison n'est plus une option, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, se lamenta David. 

Il frissonna en pensant au pauvre Keith, dépourvu de ses attributs. La Ténébreuse n'avait pas hésité à user de ses charmes et à lui promettre mont et merveille pour qu'il l'aide à s'échapper, avant de le châtrer.

\- Il a raison, il faut lui imposer toute absence de contact avec quiconque, approuva la femme de l'ancien berger.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! 

Belle aurait été plus qu'heureuse de ne plus jamais avoir aucun contact avec aucun d'entre eux. 

Malheureusement, elle était à leur merci pour l'instant. 

Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions l'envahir à la vue de la petite tasse ébréchée. Non, elle aurait dû rester en état d'alerte. Rumple était en état d'alerte en permanent. Il ne baissait jamais sa garde. C'était ce qui lui permettait de garder une longueur d'avance sur tout les autres.

Mais, lui, avait trois siècles d'expérience. Il avait appris à apprivoiser le Démon en lui, ou à s'en accommoder pour cohabiter « pacifiquement ». 

Belle, elle, était encore novice. Et en guerre permanente avec elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter sur tous les fronts à la fois. 

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le crochet de Hook planter dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle avait ramassé Excalibur et l'avait plantée dans le dos du pirate, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. 

Instantanément les Ténèbres s'étaient insinuées en elle et avaient pris les commandes. 

Sa morale condamnait les mauvaises actions de Lacey - qui avait fait sa réapparition et s'en était donné à cœur joie - et lui avait enjoint de se rendre pour être stoppée, plus d'une fois.

C'est ce qui l'avait amenée derrière les barreaux, dans la cellule mitoyenne de Nottingham, qui cuvait son vin, soûl comme cochon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que la cellule capitonnée, répéta David. 

\- Bien sûr que si, Berger ! intervint soudain une voix au milieu des autres.

Les yeux de Belle s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et elle se redressa instantanément, à l'encontre de son meilleur jugement.

\- Rumple, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Il lui adressa un simple hochement de tête, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce à l'aide de sa cane. 

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme de sa vie et le soulagement l'envahit.

Son visage était impassible, mais ses pupilles marron reflétaient l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Au moins, il était debout et hors de la clinique, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'en remettrait, sans doute.

\- Gold ... entama Emma.

\- Miss Swann, la coupa-t-il, sans lui donner l'occasion de s'exprimer plus avant. J'aurais cru que vous soyez devenue plus magnanime, après votre petite expérience désastreuse ! Il est hors de question que Belle remette un seul orteil dans ce sous-sol.

Il savait combien, rien que l'idée, devait la terrifier. Lui-même faisait encore des cauchemars, que ce soit de son emprisonnement dans le caveau des Ténèbres ou la cage de Zelena.

\- Gold ... répéta Charmant. 

\- Non ! proclama l'ancien Ténébreux. 

Il pouvait distinguer sans peine la peur dans les yeux bleus de sa Belle, sous la peau bleutée et écailleuse.

\- Dehors ! Tous ! commanda Rumplestiltskin.

\- Gold ... tenta à son tour Regina.

\- Dehors ! tonna cette fois, Rumple.

Mais aucun ne bougea. 

La magie était de leur côté. Il en était totalement dépourvu. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le craindre, à présent.

\- Tu n'es pas en charge, ici, argua encore l'ancienne Reine. 

\- Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, argumenta Marie-Margaret

\- Tu ne crois tout même pas qu'on va te faire confiance aveuglément ? s'éberlua Charmant.

\- Parce qu'on peut vous faire confiance, à vous, pour défendre la ville ? questionna Maurice, depuis le pas de la porte.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, sauf Rumple qui continuait d'observer la femme qu'il aimait, sous le coup de la malédiction qui l'avait assujetti pendant des décennies. 

\- Sans ma fille et sans Gold, nous serions tous des Ténébreux à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas hésité à tous nous condamner pour protéger la vôtre, accusa l'ancien Roi d'Avonléa.

C'était le Régent en lui qui parlait et non le fleuriste qui triturait sa casquette dans ses mains pleine de terreaux.

Charmant et Blanche-Neige reconnurent immédiatement le Noble qui savait imposer le respect. Le Chef de guerre, qui établissait des stratégies pour gagner des batailles, qui administrait son Royaume et veillait au grain depuis son trône. 

Celui qui avait consenti à sacrifier son seul et unique enfant pour protéger son peuple d'un terrible fléau. Ce qu'ils avaient eux-même été incapables de faire, et eurent au moins la décence de baisser les paupières un instant.

\- Alors, que fait-on ? interrogea Snow.

\- C'est MA maison et c'est MA femme ! JE gère la situation ! martela Rumplestiltskin sur un ton sans appel.

Ses yeux étaient de glace, défiant quiconque de le contredire. 

\- Il est celui qui est le plus à même de le faire, reconnu Regina dans un soupir de défaite.

Rumple lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur l'appréciation de son soutient, et le fait d'avoir ainsi fait pencher le plateau de la balance de son côté.

\- Nous pourrions dresser des barrières magiques afin que Belle ne puisse pas sortir d'ici, proposa Emma. Si Gold veut s'occuper d'elle, libre à lui. Tant qu'elle n'est plus une menace pour les habitants.

Elle se sentait plus que fautive de la situation actuelle. Maurice avait raison. Ses parents avaient cru en elle et elle avait mené toute la populace au bord du gouffre.

Blanche opina du bonnet et l'ancien berger capitula, non sans donner un dernier avertissement à l'adresse de Rumplestiltskin. 

\- Si quoi que ce soit arrive, à qui que ce soit ... Si elle sort d'ici ... Tu en seras tenu pour seul et unique responsable, précisa-t-il.

Belle sentit l'air s’infiltrer plus librement dans ses poumons et relâcha un soupir de soulagement.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Hey, lui adressa Rumplestiltskin. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se tenaient là, il esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

\- Hey, répondit Belle en avançant à son tour. 

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait n'était pas uniquement pour elle. 

Certes, être enfermée à nouveau dans cette cellule capitonnée l'aurait sans nul doute conduite à la folie et elle respirait enfin librement.  
Mais, elle était aussi heureuse de le voir là, debout, devant elle.

Le pronostic de Whale était plus qu'incertain sept jours plus tôt, ce qui avait déclencher la fureur de la Ténébreuse et provoquer un véritable raz-de-marée de panique dans l’hôpital.

\- Belle, je sais que tu es là, quelque part. N'abandonne pas, la supplia-t-il presque. 

Le comportement de Rumple avait changé instantanément, sitôt la porte d'entrée de la cabane refermée derrière Maurice.

\- Je suis là, confirma-t-elle.

Approchant d'un pas supplémentaire, de sorte à se trouver face à lui, elle leva sa main écailleuse vers lui et la posa sur sa joue. 

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir fermer les paupières pour pouvoir savourer la sensation tactile.

Au lieu de ça, il l'étudia suspicieusement. Ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. 

Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques, mais il n'était pas devenu idiot pour autant. 

Il savait trop bien de quoi était capable la Noirceur qui agrippait le cœur de l'hôte qui portait la malédiction du Ténébreux.

SA malédiction, celle que Belle avait endossée pour lui sauver la vie. 

\- Belle, psalmodia-t-il. 

Le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom redonnait des forces à la jeune femme héroïque, qui continuait de se battre avec elle-même.

Mais Lacey veillait au grain. Elle refusait de plier bagage. C'était à son tour de s'amuser et de profiter des bras de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle se remémorait avec une excitation grandissante, maintenant, la période où elle avait écumé la ville au bras de Gold. 

Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé barbant au premier abord ! 

Cette fois, ce serait elle qui assénerait les premiers coups et lui qui lui prêterait main forte.

Elle avait réussi à la séduire une fois, elle pouvait le refaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être Bonnie and Clyde. 

A eux deux, ils trouveraient une solution pour quitter ce bled paumé et étendraient leur terrain de jeu à des villes qui ne dormaient jamais. 

Elle devait juste être prudente et éviter les gestes qui fâchent.

\- Rumple, susurra-t-elle de son ton le plus doucereux. 

Le cœur de Gold s'arrêta. Est-ce que ? ... Lacey ? Non ! Et pourtant, si. C'était logique. Les Ténèbres utilisaient le matériel génétique et les prédispositions négatives de l'hôte pour arriver à leurs fins.

Elle lui sourit, triomphante, découvrant des dents acérées et jaunies.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux étudier l'être qui lui faisait face et se soustraire à son toucher. 

C'était bizarre et un peu effrayant de se retrouver devant la version maudite de la femme qu'il aimait. 

Ses pupilles étaient toujours bleu saphir, mais un ton plus foncé, et occupaient quasiment tout l'espace oculaire.  
Ses cheveux châtain ondulaient sur ses épaules plus qu'à l'accoutumée, manifestement attachés à l'aide d'une barrette pour pouvoir être disciplinés.  
Sa peau indigo avait des reflets irisés, baignée dans la lumière du soleil entrant par la vitre dansant sur son visage et son cou, recouverts d'écailles minuscules.  
Presque à l'image de lui-même lorsqu'il était maudit, sauf qu'ici le bleu et l'argent étaient de mise, en lieu et place du bronze et du vert. 

\- Un peu de thé ? proposa la Ténébreuse. Les choses paraissent toujours plus claires après une bonne tasse de thé.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard scrutateur de Rumple, dont le cœur avait raté un battement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, son palpitant s'arrêta carrément, avant de partir dans une course folle.

Leur tasse ébréchée trônait sur la table, en un seul morceau.

L'espoir se mit à courir dans ses veines, infectant son sang et chacun de ses organes. Tel un cheval sauvage, impossible à dompter. 

Il releva la tête et étudia à nouveau attentivement la Ténébreuse qui sortait les feuilles à infuser du placard. Il croisa son regard quand elle se tourna vers lui.

Son visage, aux teintes de nacre bleutée, semblait d'un calme olympien.

Cependant, il avait été assez longtemps aux prises avec les Ténèbres pour savoir que leur attaques étaient incessantes et ne laissaient aucun répit à celui ou celle qui tombait sous leur emprise.

Sa main tremblait quand elle versa l'eau chaude dans la théière. 

La tension était palpable dans la pièce, tandis que chacun des protagonistes attendait de voir qu'elle serait le prochain mouvement de l'autre.

Rumple pondéra un instant sa prochaine action.

La jeune femme perdit patience la première. 

\- Contente de voir que tu vas bien, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc de bois. 

D'un petit tapotement de la main, elle invita l'homme responsable des galops de son cœur à prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Grâce à toi, Belle, répondit-il, en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui azur de la jeune femme. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

\- Et grâce à toi, j'ai pu éviter cette horrible pièce, lui retourna-t-elle le compliment, en frissonnant d'effroi à l'idée de ce à quoi elle avait échappé.

\- Je n'aurais jamais permis que ça arrive, Belle, assura-t-il. 

\- Tu ne me détestes pas ? Pour ce que je suis, je veux dire. Je sais que ton but était de m'éloigner de Storybrooke pour m'épargner ce sort, justement. 

\- Je ne dirai pas que je suis heureux de la situation, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en tenir rigueur. 

Il posa sa main, tendre et rosée, sur la sienne aux reflets cobalt, lisse, froide et écailleuse comme celle d'un reptile, dans un geste apaisant. 

Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle soit devenue, il savait qu'il l'aimerait toujours, inconditionnellement.

Elle avait réussi à l'aimer quand tous les autres en étaient incapables. Elle avait vu l'être humain sous les traits du monstre et il ferait de même. 

Rien ne pourrait jamais altérer ou changer cet état de fait. 

Il offrirait son cœur et son âme pour elle, comme il l'avait fait pour son fils, il y avait si longtemps. Comme Belle l'avait fait pour lui, à peine quelques jours au par avant. 

Belle se saisit de la théière et versa la boisson dans les tasses. Puis s'empara de celle qui était ébréchée pour la porter à ses lèvres gercées. 

Le cœur de Rumple se serra d'anxiété.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? questionna-t-il.

\- Quelque chose m'a fait réfléchir et changer d'avis, expliqua-t-elle en reposant le récipient sur la table de bois. 

Soudainement, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se pencha vers elle pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

La chance était minime, mais il devait la tenter. Même si elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir lui accorder une autre chance. Elle avait aussi déclaré qu'une partie d'elle l'aimerait toujours. Il espérait juste de tout son cœur que c'était cette partie qui menait la danse à cet instant. 

Elle lui avait en avait donné tous les signes.

Prise au dépourvu, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur.

Tellement, que Rumple avait du mal à distinguer si c'était Lacey ou non, qui se serrait contre lui. Il avait eu un mal fou à la garder éloignée de lui physiquement pendant la perte de mémoire temporaire de Belle.

Une douleur traversa subitement son épaule gauche. Là, où le bandage couvrait la déchirure occasionnée par le crochet de Hook.

A court de souffle, il relâcha légèrement la pression de leurs corps, serrés l'un contre l'autre. 

\- N'arrête pas. Embrasse-moi encore. Ça marche, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, avant de happer avidement ses lèvres entre les siennes, qui perdaient de leur sécheresse. 

Sa peau, et bientôt son corps tout entier, se mirent à picoter. 

Chacune de ces cellules grésillaient. 

Lacey tenta de reprendre le contrôle et de s'imposer, mais l'amour de Belle était bien plus puissant que la simple attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Rumple. 

Les Ténèbres en elle se mirent à hurler et à se déchaîner sous l'assaut de la plus puissante de toutes les magies. 

Une magie aussi blanche que celle qui s'agrippait à la jeune femme était noire. 

Belle sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Du manque d'oxygène ou de la bataille qui rageait en elle, elle l'ignorait. 

Rumple, lui, n'en n'avait cure. Il ne rendrait pas les armes tant qu'il ne serait pas certain d'avoir réellement libérée son véritable amour des chaînes du Mal. 

Il prit à peine le temps d'inspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air, avant de retrouver le chemin des lèvres de Belle, aussi douces et goûteuses que dans ses souvenirs.

Tout à coup, la tempête cessa en elle ! 

Seule l’exhalation, provoquée par la proximité de l'homme qui détenait son cœur, agitait ses sens.

Elle était seule au commande. 

Rumple sentit un sourire naître au coin de sa bouche, alors qu'elle continuait de répondre à ses baisers. 

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent légèrement, pantelants. 

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

\- Belle, souffla-t-il avec joie et soulagement. 

Haletant, il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, sans cesser d'observer ses pupilles dilatée par la passion et d'admirer le visage parfait de la femme qu'il avait épousé. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose et ses lèvres gonflées par l'échange de leurs baisers. 

\- Je suis là, acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure, le souffle court, elle aussi. 

\- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, décida-t-il avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. 

Le rire cristallin de Belle était pure mélodie à ses oreilles avant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues se joignent à nouveau dans une danse frénétique.


	9. Chapter 9

Le jour pointait à peine sur la forêt et les chants des oiseaux matinaux ne résonnaient pas encore dans le silence paisible de l'aube.  
Belle rejeta les draps sur le côté et sortit du lit douillet. 

La nuit avait été inanimée, à son plus grand soulagement et elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. 

Après avoir été purgée de la malédiction, elle s'était sentie totalement drainée de toute énergie et Rumple avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une sieste s'était muée en une période s'étirant jusqu'aux premières lueurs blanchâtres éclairant l'horizon.

Elle enfila un gilet drapé autour du dossier d'une chaise et prit le chemin du living room. 

Elle avait pris habitude de se réveiller sans lui depuis longtemps. La magie noire des Ténèbres sustentant les besoins primaires de son hôte, il était fréquent qu'il ne dorme pas. Elle en avait fait l'expérience par elle-même.

La quiétude la quitta quelque peu quand elle constata qu'il n'était pas à son rouet, mais elle se réprimanda intérieurement. 

Il ne serait pas parti sans rien lui dire, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour quiconque, maintenant que la malédiction du Ténébreux avait été dissoute dans le néant, pulvérisée par la force de la magie du baiser d'amour véritable.

Son cœur se serra un peu en notant son absence dans la cuisine également. 

Non, il ne l'aurait pas quittée sans un mot. 

La théière était encore chaude et la tasse ébréchée trônait à l'envers, sur l’égouttoir. Elle versa un peu de liquide brunâtre dedans et bu une gorgée, avant de laisser errer son regard par la fenêtre. 

Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres quand elle aperçut sa silhouette élancée, appuyée contre un des pilier de bois qui soutenait l'auvent protégeant la terrasse.

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour le rejoindre mais se heurta à une enceinte invisible. 

Elle étouffa un juron comme la tasse lui échappait des mains et la rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'elle n'éclate sur le carrelage.

\- Belle ! Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il en clopinant à sa rencontre.

\- Oui, c'est juste ... 

Elle désigna l'embrasure d'un geste de sa main en se redressant.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai envoyé un message à Regina hier soir pour qu'elle et Emma viennent lever le sort de protection qui te retient prisonnière.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire en coin un peu mièvre et rentra à l'intérieur.

Belle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. 

\- Rumple ? Est-ce que ça va ? 

\- Oui. Elles devraient être là en début de matinée.

Un sourire bien plus franc se dessina sur les lèvre de la jeune femme. Elle imaginait la discussion d'ici. Il avait dû harasser Madame le Maire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et qu'elle accepte de rappliquer à la première heure, avec toute la clique des pseudo Héros à sa suite, sans aucun doute.

\- J'ai aussi prévenu ton père, ajouta-t-il sur un ton anodin. 

Bien trop anodin ! 

\- A ce propos, dit-elle en se resservant une dose de thé, comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés au même moment ? 

\- Parce qu'on est venu ensemble. J'avais besoin d'un véhicule. C'est toi qui a les clefs de la Cadillac, indiqua-t-il.

\- Et mon père était volontaire pour te servir de chauffeur ? 

\- Il était volontaire pour venir te porter secours, corrigea-t-il. Quand j'ai entendu parler les infirmières dans le couloir et que j'ai compris qu'il préparait cet horrible endroit pour toi, je suis sorti et je suis allé le voir. Il était la seule personne dans cette ville susceptible de se soucier de toi.

\- A part, toi, sourit-elle en lui tendant une autre tasse.

\- A part, moi, reconnut-il, s'asseyant pour déguster leur breuvage préféré.

Oh ! Comme son sourire allait lui manquer. Son sourire, et tout le reste. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de devoir la laisser partir à nouveau. 

La veille, passé l'effusion d'avoir réussi à vaincre la malédiction, il était resté assis pendant des heures à surveiller son sommeil. Ses songes devaient être des plus paisibles car elle remuait à peine et sa respiration était lente et profonde. 

Elle avait bien besoin de récupérer, après s'être battue sans ménagement contre le Mal qui tenait de s'imposer en elle.

Lentement, mais sûrement, inexorablement, la réalité avec repris le pas sur la fiction qui s'était créer dans son esprit, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle l'aimait toujours, c'était indéniable. Le baiser d'amour véritable n'aurait pas fonctionné sans ça. 

Mais, elle avait été on ne peut plus claire quand elle était venue le retrouver au puits. 

Dans un sens, elle avait respecté ce qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt, ce jour-là. 

Il lui avait dit que si elle venait l'y rejoindre, il saurait ce qu'elle ressentait. 

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'est que malgré le fait qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour lui, elle refuse de lui accorder une dernière chance. 

Il ne pouvait cependant pas la blâmer de vouloir protéger son cœur, comme elle l'avait si bien dit. 

Lui-même connaissait la douleur de la trahison. 

Elle avait raison, elle lui avait donné plus que sa part de dernières chances. Et à chaque fois, il avait tout détruit. 

Il était lucide et conscient de ce qu'il était, à présent. Sans magie, sans pouvoir. Il était de retour à la case départ. Son fils en moins. 

Il n'avait même pas été capable de convaincre Charmant de la laisser sous sa surveillance. Si Maurice n'était pas intervenu, ils l'auraient sans doute emmenée dans cet endroit où elle avait été séquestrée pendant vingt-huit longues années.

La nuit porte conseil. Dans son cas, elle lui avait surtout remis les idées en place.

Belle était une jeune femme magnifique et indépendante et il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. 

Deux coups fermes à la port annoncèrent l'arrivée des pseudo Héros et mirent fin à ses tourments intérieures. 

\- Belle ! s'exclama son père, à la seconde où elle ouvrir la porte.

Elle se jeta à son cou et il l'engouffra dans une embrassade monumentale. 

\- Papa, rit-elle, en se dégageant après plusieurs longues secondes.

Emma et Regina se tenaient sur le seuil, histoire de vérifier si les dires de Gold étaient vraies. Ou si c'était une ruse de la part de la Ténébreuse. 

\- Plus aucune magie, se défendit Belle en levant les bras, comme pour démontrer la chose. 

L'ancienne Reine la regarda sceptique et prit le temps de sonder la jeune femme aux yeux couleur saphir, avant de poser son regard perçant sur Rumplestiltskin. 

\- Donc, une baiser d'amour véritable ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ceux qu'elle avait quant à la véracité de la chose. 

\- Oui, Rumple m'a sauvée de la Malédiction, pointa Belle, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

\- On sait tous que cela peut briser n'importe quel mauvais sort, ajouta Emma, trop contente de constater que le cahot qu'elle avait semé n'était plus d'actualité. 

Regina hocha la tête et fit signe à Belle de se tenir prête pour faire tomber le champ de force qui l'empêchait de mettre un orteil hors de la bâtisse.

En quelques minutes, elle était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. 

Rumple la regarda s'éloigner, en compagnie de son père, en direction de la voiture de David, les clefs de la Cadillac cisaillant la chair de sa paume droite.


	10. Chapter 10

Le voyage dans la voiture de David sembla durer une éternité à Belle.

C'est avec un soulagement certain qu'elle referma la porte de l'appartement, situé au-dessus de la bibliothèque que Rumplestiltskin lui avait offerte.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser de la mini jupe moulante brodée de strass et du débardeur au décolleté plongeant que Lacey avait enfilés la veille. 

Comment une partie d'elle-même pouvait-elle apprécier un tel accoutrement ?

Elle piqua un fard en repensant aux manières débauchées de sa jumelle maléfique. 

Dire que Rumple avait enduré sa présence pendant plusieurs semaines quand Regina avait remplacé sa mémoire ! 

Ce dernier lui avait assuré que si Lacey s'était révélée sous les traits de la Ténébreuse, c'était sans doute parce que la Méchante Reine l'avait fait germer de son imagination et non parce qu'elle représentait tous ses travers. 

Belle n'était pas convaincue par sa tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait ressentit bien trop d'affinité avec cette entité sombre pour ignorer que c'était un côté à part entière d'elle-même. 

Néanmoins, elle avait fait semblant, parce qu'elle savait que Rumple voulait avant tout la déculpabiliser pour les actes répréhensibles qu'elle avait posés tout au long de la semaine écoulée.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de parler sérieusement. 

Le baiser ... les baisers, se reprit-elle, qui avaient permis sa libération avaient été de plus en plus fiévreux et auraient certainement plus à Lacey. 

Si Rumple n'avait pas pris sur lui d'interrompre la chose, elle imaginait sans encombre jusqu'à quel point cela aurait pu dégénérer

Cependant, elle reconnaissait aisément qu'il avait pris la décision la plus sage. 

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat, avant que leur relation n'arrive à ce stade à nouveau.

Bien que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Les quelques jours passés avec Lacey avaient fait renaître en elle des désirs qu'elle avait presque oubliés.

Mais elle ne voulait surtout rien brusquer. Elle s'était préparée à quitter la ville, sept jours plus tôt, de peur de souffrir encore. 

Elle avait eut du temps pour se convaincre que c'était la meilleure option pour elle. Seulement sa petite expérience en tant que Ténébreuse avait tout remis en question. Et principalement le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui. 

L'espoir renaissait de ses cendres dans son cœur et elle se sentait incapable de faire une croix sur leur bonheur, s'il existait encore une chance pour eux de l'obtenir. 

Il lui avait prouver qu'il la faisait passer en tout premier, avant lui-même. Il l'avait sauvée d'elle-même. 

C'était des preuves de sa bonne foi qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Il était devenu l'homme qu'elle espérait, par amour pour elle. Il avait réussi à combattre ses propres démons intérieurs ... et les siens, également ! 

Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila une jupette lilas qui arrivait à mi-cuisse – bien plus longue que celle de la veille – et une blouse blanche, qu'elle surmontât d'un cardigan violine. 

Elle voulait soigner sa tenue et se surpris à être aussi nerveuse à l'idée de le voir qu'elle ne l'était au Dark Castle. Quand elle s'arrangeait pour le croiser le plus souvent possible, l'air de rien. 

De sa fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir le magasin. Le signe indiquait « fermé » mais ça n'avait jamais été un élément qui permettait de savoir s'il était là où pas. Ni les importuns de s'y invite !

Elle grommela en repensant au nombre de fois où les Charmant, ou encore Regina, avaient outrepassé le panneau censé leur assurer un peu d'intimité. 

Elle hésita une seconde. Elle pourrait préparer un pic-nique et passer à l'improviste, à l'heure du déjeuner. Ou peut-être valait-il mieux l'appeler avant ? Il avait agit de façon étrange, le matin même. 

Quoi qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qui était étrange ou pas le concernant, maintenant qu'il n'était plus le Ténébreux. 

Ou peut-être, n'avait-il pas si bien accepté SA phase Ténébreuse, qu'il le lui avait laissé entendre ? 

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Rumple de tenir des griefs à son encontre. Plutôt le sens inverse. 

Et, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux la situation. 

Le problème du déjeuner se régla de lui-même quand elle réalisa que son réfrigérateur était complètement vide. Évidemment, Lacey n'avait pas eu besoin de faire des courses dans le courant de la semaine écoulée ! 

Étant donné qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore d'affronter le regard de tous ces « braves gens » de Storybrooke, elle refusa l'idée de passer chez Granny pour obtenir des panier-repas.

La deuxième solution serait donc la bonne. 

Elle se saisit de son gsm, et s'apprêtait à appuyer su la touche raccourci numéro 1, quand le carillon retentit dans le petit appartement.

\- Madame Gold ? interrogea le commis qui se tenait sur le paillasson. 

\- Euh ... Oui, balbutia-t-elle. 

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'habituer à son nom de femme mariée, vu l'enchaînement des événements depuis la célébration.

\- Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme indiqua une petite case marquée d'une croix, puis lui tendit une grande enveloppe brune. 

Quand elle releva la tête après une inspection sommaire, il avait disparu.

« Etude MUNCH, GREYSON & GRABOWSKI » était notifié sur le volet, au verso. 

Elle l'ouvrit et en extrait le contenu. 

Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge.

Il avait fait préparé des documents de divorce et ils étaient signés de sa main !


	11. Chapter 11

Belle sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir dévidé le contenu de son estomac dans le bol de porcelaine. 

Elle était sur auto-pilote depuis qu'elle avait lu les documents officiels que contenait cette enveloppe. 

Elle s'affala sur le canapé, sentant ses jambes flageoler sous elle.

Sa tête était comme emplie de coton. 

Était-elle en plein cauchemars ? 

Était-ce un effet de la Malédiction ?

Ou les Ténèbres qui se vengeaient ?

Était-elle seulement sortie de l'influence de la Noirceur ? 

Peut-être était-ce un tour de passe-passe de Lacey ?

Quelque soit l'hypothèse, cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Se saisissant une nouvelle fois des papiers imprimés, elle s'obligea à mieux les étudier, malgré sa vision troublée par des larmes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lut lentement les articles du code civil énoncés.

Les lettres se brouillaient devant ses yeux et elle dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à déchiffrer les mots. 

Une détail attira soudain son attention.

La date ! 

La date qui figurait sur la partie supérieure et précédait les événements de cette dernière semaine. Mais surtout, qui se situait le lendemain de son duel avec Hook sur le Jolly Roger.

Au puits, elle lui avait refusé une dernière chance. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se devait de protéger son propre cœur, qu'il avait trop souvent brisé. 

Il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de leur mariage et avait, logiquement, fait ce qu'il pensait être son souhait.

L'adresse lui apprit que les documents avaient été établis par une étude d'avocat de Boston.

Pour qu'elle soit libre de refaire sa vie et d'épouser celui qu'elle rencontrerait en dehors de Storybrooke, à n'en pas douter ! 

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable, qui se termina par des sanglots de profond soulagement.

Lorsqu'elle eut séché ses larmes, et son visage, repris forme humaine, elle quitta son appartement en trombe et parcouru la distance qui séparait la bibliothèque du magasin de Rumplestiltskin en un temps record. 

Cependant, c'est une porte close qui l'accueillie. 

Celle de derrière était également fermée à clef et elle ne put détecter aucun mouvement à l'intérieur.

*****

La roue filait la laine et le bois lisse glissait sous sa main droite, ravivant les blessures fraîches de sa paume, mais il ne sentait pas la brûlure que cela prodiguait. 

Aucune souffrance ne pouvait surpasser celle de son cœur, désagrégé dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, maintenant. 

Il s'était préparé à ne pas survivre au duel sur la frégate de Hook. Ensuite, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde s'en sortir face à l'armée de Ténébreux que le pirate prévoyait d'emmener à Storybrooke.

Malgré tout, il avait quitté l'hôpital, à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Contre avis médical, soit, mais qu'importait ? Whale était un charlatant et il avait signé une décharge.

Pourtant il se demandait si les Ténèbres n'avaient pas réussi leur coup, finalement. Car la vie qui s'offrait désormais à lui ressemblait de très près à l'antichambre des Enfers.

Néanmoins, Belle était saine et sauve. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il imaginait aisément la terreur qui avait dû s'emparer d'elle à la simple idée de réintégrer la cellule capitonnée dans laquelle Regina l'avait laissée végéter pendant vingt-huit années. 

Vingt-huit années pendant lesquelles elle avait été tout près de lui, alors qu'il la croyait perdue à tout jamais. 

Aujourd'hui elle était bien en vie, mais le résultat revenait au même. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours. 

Il sursauta, surpris par l'écho de coups répétés, frappés à la porte de la cabane. 

Poussant un long soupir, il délaissa à regret son rouet pour répondre à l'importun.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'échapper aux Héros, quelque soit la magie à portée de sa main. Ces insupportables bien heureux finissaient toujours par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, et ce, quelque soit le deal qu'il proposait. 

Il était sidéré, depuis tout ce temps, de voir à quel point ils pouvaient s'abaisser à de sombres tractations et tout de même réussir à faire reposer sur ces épaules la portion de noirceur qui en était le fondement même. Alors, qu'ils acceptaient ces deals en toutes connaissances de cause.

Pourtant, lorsque le panneaux de bois tourna sur ses gonds, ce n'est ni les Charmant, ni Regina qu'il trouva sur le pas de sa porte.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde et se serra à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. 

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! asséna Belle, sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir. 

D'un pas décidé elle pénétra dans le lieux qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. 

Le palpitant de Rumple s'émietta à la vue de la grande enveloppe brune qu'elle tenait à la main. 

Ça y était. Son mariage venait à son terme, maintenant.

Il tenta de déglutir pour palier à la sécheresse de l’entièreté de sa cavité buccale, mais sa glotte était paralysée dans le fond de sa gorges.

Il clôt ses paupières une fraction de seconde en refermant la porte, avant de se tourner vers celle qui avait su ré-apprivoiser son cœur, après tant de souffrances.

Prenant une inspiration aussi profonde que le lui permettaient ses poumons, qui brûlaient comme emplis de lave en fusion, il tenta de se draper de son armure de pierre, tout comme il s'était préparé à le faire, devant l'inévitable.

Les yeux de Belle étaient d'un bleu acier, qui le glacèrent jusqu'au sang.

D'un geste de la main, elle brandit les documents qui relataient la fin de leur union, dans les airs, ulcérée. 

\- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton bien plus agressif que celui auquel il s'attendait.

Pris au dépourvu, il la regarda, béat. 

Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui ? Après tout, il lui apportait sa liberté sur un plateau.

Décontenancée devant le visage interloqué de son mari, Belle sentit la tempête d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle retomber. 

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je signerai ces papiers, reprit-elle sur un ton plus posé. 

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, balbutia-t-il. 

Son cœur cognait tout à coup comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, à la compréhension qu'elle ne s'était pas empressée d'apposer son nom au bas des documents qui devaient réduite à néant leur mariage. 

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de ceci, dit-elle en se saisissant de l'enveloppe de papier Kraft et en la déchirant en deux, pour mieux appuyer ses propos. 

D'un pas, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux se coller contre lui, tendit que ses lèvres cherchaient celle de son époux. 

\- Le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureuse, c'est avec toi, idiot ! commenta-t-elle le souffle court, lorsqu'elle relâcha quelque peu son éteinte. 

\- Je ... je pensais que ... que tu voulais voir le monde. Que ... que tu pourrais ... commencer une nouvelle vie. Trouver ... trouver ton prince charmant, bégaya-t-il, sous le choc.

Tout son corps tremblait de joie et son esprit avait du mal à accepter qu'elle revienne vers lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Ni pouvoir, ni magie. Il n'avait que lui-même à offrir et ce n'était pas grand chose. 

Ses pupilles saphir plongées dans celles, couleur ambre, de Rumplestiltskin, Belle sentit son cœur vaciller. Il ne croyait toujours pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, tout simplement. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de lui démontrer le contraire. Elle s'y emploierait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, si nécessaire. 

Jamais plus, elle ne cesserait de se battre pour lui, pour eux. Contre vents et marées, et tous les Supers Héros de la galaxie, s'il le fallait.

\- C'est ce que je veux, confirma-t-elle. Avec toi, à mes côtés. J'ai déjà mon prince charmant. Celui qui a terrassé le plus terrifiant de tous les dragons et qui m'a libérée de l'emprise de la Bête. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée. TU es mon héros. Celui qui a le cœur le plus pur. Tu es le seul que je veux. Celui que je choisis. Tu es le seul dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue cherchant à caresser son palais. 

Rumple y répondit avec fièvre. Il avait failli la perdre bien trop souvent pour dénigrer la nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui. La dernière. Et cette fois, il ne permettait plus à rien, ni personne de s'interposer entre eux.

Leur amour avait désintégré les Ténèbres. Si les forces maléfiques les plus noires n'étaient pas de taille à rivaliser, rien ne le serait jamais.

\- C'est pour toujours, Chérie, murmura-t-il, entre deux baisers enflammés. 

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage d'ange, au rappel de leur première rencontre, de leur première promesse. 

\- Tu as ma paroles, chuchota-t-elle, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour insinuer ses mains sous le tissus qui recouvrait sa peau nue.

Histoire Éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais ...


End file.
